


Care

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Series: The Phil/Tony Smut Series [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Requested fic, Smut, just a bit of plot though, oddly enough PWithP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Tony/Coulson - There's an almost-being-killed-in-the-field scare and Phil takes Tony back to their penthouse to take care of him and make sure he's still alive and well and still there. He bathes him and dries him (to Tony's outer chagrin and inner delight), then carries him to the bedroom and makes love to him. Not fucking, actual slow sex, something Tony's not used to, and loves more than he cares to admit, but Phil knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

Tony's eyes fluttered open. Oh. Look at that. Still alive. That was actually shocking, but he was good with shocking things. Hey, survived a nuke into space, why not being slammed into the ground by a giant metallic dragon without his helmet on. 

 

Oh right. No helmet. That probably explained why his neck felt so stiff. Color him surprised that it wasn't in a brace or broken period. Whatever, he was at SHIELD medical, and he was  _not_  staying there. 

 

He swung his legs off the hospital bed (and jeez, maybe that was why he was stiff, the thing was a rock), and standing. He froze, wavering on his feet for a few seconds as the world spun. 

 

"You have a concussion Stark, that's what the feeling is." 

 

He blinked, eyes managing to focus on the unamused looking agent in the doorway. "Coulson! Good to see you!" he chirped, stumbling forward a few steps. 

 

"Where do you think you're going Stark?" Coulson caught his arm, steadying him. Tony cocked an eyebrow. 

 

"Well, my tower obviously. But more specifically, into the shower, then into my bed. Simple as that." he attempted to push pass the agent, but Coulson stood firm. 

 

"No you're not. A concussion is just the beginning of your injuries, but it's the one we have to watch. We need to wake you up every few hours to make sure-"

 

"Yes, yes Agent. I know how a concussion works. This one is obviously mild though. Besides, I have Jarvis." he began to move forward again, but paused when the hand on his forearm tightened.

 

"Stark." Ooh. Look. Bedroom voice. 

 

"Yes sir?" 

 

"No sir Stark. You almost got yourself killed. You're not leaving medical." Tony frowned at him. Not fair. He couldn't use the bedroom voice without following through. 

 

"Fine. Whatever you say." Tony headed back to the bed, sitting down and staring at Coulson. Well, he never expected to win that staring contest, and he didn't. 

 

"The minute I'm out of the way, you're going to make a break for it, aren't you?" Tony's lips twitched in amusement at how resigned to that fact Coulson sounded. 

 

"Yes sir!" he chirped happily. Coulson rolled his eyes. 

 

"Stay here for thirty seconds. I'll be back, and when I do, I'll have your release papers." Tony grinned as Coulson turned, disappearing down the hallway. 

 

Thirty seconds later, Coulson reappeared, flipping through a clipboard of papers. "Sign these." Tony complied and Coulson tossed them onto the bed. "Come on." Tony cheerfully stood, freezing and wavering as another head rush hit him. Coulson hooked an arm around his waist, leading him out. 

 

"I need to call Happy-"

 

"I'm driving."

 

"Okay then..." Tony murmured, not feeling so hot. Turns out not just his neck was stiff, but his entire body. He didn't even question in it when Coulson helped him slide into the passenger side, leaning back against the cool leather and shutting his eyes. 

 

When his eyes opened again, Coulson was leaning over him, sliding fingers over his neck, "Wake up Tony." He blinked groggily. 

 

"I didn't know that you knew how to say my first name." Tony mumbled, " _Phil_." He reached out of the car, accepting Phil's help to get out of the car. Blinking, his brow furrowed. "This isn't my tower."

 

"How very astute of you." Phil commented dryly, shutting and locking his car. 

 

"Why aren't we at my tower?" 

 

"You need to be woken every few hours." 

 

"Jarvis-"

 

"Is a computer program that cannot wake you if you're in a really deep sleep." Tony grumbled, but was forced along by Phil sliding an arm around his waist. They entered the elevator and Tony leaned against the wall, closing his eyes again. 

 

"Come on..." Phil murmured, helping him inside. Tony mumbled something unintelligible  letting himself be led again. When he realized that they were not heading to bed however, he whined. 

 

"Sleep!" he objected and Phil shook his head. 

 

"You said you wanted to bathe and you need to bathe." Phil released him in the bathroom. "You can take a bath, I'll get you some clothing." And he disappeared. 

 

And Tony followed. 

 

Phil sighed, turning around with the fresh clothing. "Really? Fine. Come on." He pushed him back towards the bathroom. Tony whined as Phil put the fresh clothing on the counter, before moving to begin drawing a bath. 

 

"Phil! I don't want to!" Tony stamped his foot, rocking off balance for a few moments as that threw off his equilibrium. 

 

"I don't care." Tony frowned. 

 

"And here I thought we might be moving past blowjobs and handjobs! I'm judging you Phil Coulson! Leading on poor innocent little me like that!" 

 

"Shut up." Phil sighed, exasperated. He stepped closer to Tony, hooking his fingers under his shirt and fluidly lifting it up and off his body. Tony muttered curses at him the entire time, as Phil continued, unzipping and sliding down his pants. "Get in the water Tony."

 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

Phil stared at him. 

 

Tony caved, stepping away from him and sliding into the water. He immediatedly groaned as the warmth hit him. 

 

"God! Phil! This is perfect!" he relaxed against the back of the tub, shutting his eyes and humming. This was even more perfect that Jarvis' usual water control. Phil was magical. 

 

In the back of his mind, he heard shuffling and clothing being moved, but it was until he felt Phil's presence closer did he open his eyes again. He smiled slightly, seeing him sitting on the edge of the tub, suit jacket and tie missing, spreading soap on a loofa.

 

"You know, I'm not even going to judge you for having a loofa. That's how good this water has made me feel." Tony declared sleepily. Phil shook his head, but Tony could sense the hidden amusement. Phil slid the now soapy loofa over Tony's chest, covering him with bubbles. 

 

"Lean up." Phil murmured. Tony shook his head. 

 

"I can wash my self, gimme." he reached for the loofa, but Phil pulled it back. 

 

"Tony." Tony sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself forward. As Phil leaned behind him to scrub down his back, Tony pretended that a soft smile didn't break over his face. He was annoyed with what the agent was doing, not thankful. That warm feeling in his chest was chagrin at Phil believing he couldn't bathe himself, not happiness that Phil was putting all this effort into him.

 

When his upper half was completely soaped up, Phil made him stand. Tony purposefully threw his soaked, soapy arms around Phil's shoulders. Phil spared him a dry look as the water soaked through his shirt before pressing his back against the wall, unhooking his arms from his shoulders. 

 

Tony watched through hooded eyes as Phil easily unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside. Eyes scanning Phil's newly exposed form, he licked his lips. Phil rolled his eyes, crouching down to rub soap up his legs. 

 

"I like this switch. I'm usually the one on my knees." Tony purred and Phil shook his head, but Tony managed to catch his lips twitching into an amused smile and just refrained from a victory fist pump. 

 

Tony whimpered slightly as the odd texture of the loofa slid over his privates, but Phil was almost business like during this portion, uneffected even as Tony slowly became half hard. "Phil..." he whined. 

 

"You're too sore to do anything tonight Tony." 

 

"No I'm not!"

 

Phil leaned up, turning on the shower head and running the warm water over Tony's body and washing the bubbles away. Tony pouted at him, which Phil studiously ignored. Tony continued to pout as Phil let the water drain, pulling him out and beginning to towel him dry. 

 

"I can do it." Tony sniffed, tugging the towel away from Phil's hands and beginning to dry himself. Phil rolled his eyes. 

 

"Fine. Your clothes are on the counter." He informed him, before heading out of the room. Tony dried himself before slipping on the clothes, smiling as he realized they were Phil's if the scent of them meant anything...then frowning as he thought about why he smiled. 

 

He moved through Phil's apartment, finding the bedroom easily. He sprawling chest first on the bed, shutting his eyes and preparing to sleep. His eyes snapped open as the bed dipped, and he opened his mouth to question Phil when the man threw a leg over his waist, straddling his lower back. 

 

"What are you doing?" Tony moaned as Phil's thumbs dug circles into his neck. "I thought you said I was too sore for this." he stated sourly. 

 

"You are too sore for sex. Massage takes away soreness." Phil murmured, leaning down to kiss his neck as his hands moved down, running over his back, pressing tension out with every circle. 

 

"I see..." Tony murmured back, feeling more relaxed by the second. "I think you just can't resist me and this is how you handle it." Tony squirmed a bit, "Okay, relaxed now. Come on  _sir_."

 

"No sirs. Tony." Tony frowned as Phil moved, rolling him over and straddling his hips again. "Just you and me. Phil and Tony." Before Tony could object, Phil leaned down, connecting their lips.

 

Phil kissed him slowly, languidly and Tony didn't know how to feel about it. This was their first  _real_  kiss and it seemed like it had emotions behind it. Emotions. Pepper was the last one he had  _emotions_  with. And that hadn't turned out well. 

 

"Tony. Don't overthink it." Phil murmured against his lips, pressing his tongue passed Tony's lips. Tony whimpered, letting their tongues slide together and force his thoughts away. 

 

Phil was still shirtless, and he soon slid his hands under Tony's shirt, lifting it up and off his head, pulling his back off the bed to do so. Tony breathed out heavily, sliding his hands over Phil's stomach.

 

"Phil, please..." he murmured, hips bucking up, seeking friction. Phil groaned, pressing kisses down Tony's jaw and neck as his hands tugged on the sweats Tony wore. After a few moments, both managed to become completely naked. 

 

Tony's eyes scanned Phil's form, rough, calloused fingers sliding over old scars, specifically the one on his chest where he knew Phil had almost been lost during the Chitauri invasion. He closed his eyes, not liking the burst of emotion the thought caused him. 

 

Phil leaned down, moving his kisses to the skin around the arc reactor. Tony gasped, back arching reflexively towards his lips as Phil placed wet kitten licks around the rim of his arc reactor. He felt lightheaded, but he knew it wasn't from his concussion. 

 

"Please...Phil...I need you."

 

"I need you too Tony." Phil murmured and Tony whimpered, words sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine not unlike the type he received when Phil called him good boy or bad boy. It confused him, but he didn't want to think about it now. 

 

Phil leaned over, pulling lube and a condom from his bedside drawer. He lubed up his fingers, pressing teasingly over Tony's entrance. Tony keened, hips arching. Phil chuckled, slowly pressing a finger into him. 

 

"More..." 

 

He added another finger, before slowly beginning to pump into him. Tony whined and Phil exhaled heavily. 

 

"Your noises are amazing Tony...." he murmured, scissoring his fingers and reveling in the deep groan it pulled from Tony's throat. He began to add a third finger but Tony shook his head. 

 

"Please, please, you. I want you." 

 

"I want you too Tony." Another bolt of pleasure shot down Tony's spine. I want you Tony. I need you Tony. 

 

Phil pulled his fingers from the other man, wiping them on the comforter. He slid on a lubed condom, pressing wet kisses to Tony's chest. "Ready?" he murmured against the skin of his chest, words vibrating against the metal of the arc reactor in an odd new sensation.

 

"Please..." he keened and Phil slowly pressed into him, groaning. Tony hissed, hands sliding to rest on Phil's back, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Phil released a breathy sigh and Tony took the opportunity to slid his tongue into Phil's mouth, exploring. 

 

He was forced to break the kiss when Phil rocked inside him, pressing further into him. "Phil!" he cried out, "More, please!" Phil slid his hands under Tony, pressing them closer together. Then, he slowly began to pull out of him, before pressing back in. 

 

"Faster dammit." Tony hissed, hooking his legs around Phil's waist. "More!" Phil groaned, beginning to thrust faster. Tony kept his arms and legs wrapped tight around Phil, body jerking with each thrust. "Phil..." he moaned as Phil pressed closer, his erection sliding across his stomach with each thrust. 

 

"God, you're so vocal...so beautiful..." Phil murmured, pressing their foreheads together. "Open your eyes. Look at me." Tony whined, doing as he was told and keeping their eyes locked as Phil continued to thrust. It added a whole new level of intimacy to the encounter. To know that someone was watching you fall apart. That you may trust someone enough to allow them there when you fall apart. 

 

"Cum for me Tony." 

 

Tony gasped, because when had Phil's hand got on his length? His body arched, pressing him all the more firmly against Phil as he came. Phil groaned as Tony tightened reflexively around him, sending him over the edge as well. 

 

They panted together as they rode through the aftershocks. Then, after a few moments, Phil pulled out of him, rolling over and off him. Tony's eyes slammed shut and he forced down the whimper. 

 

That was fine. Sex. It was just sex. That was what he was used to. Yeah, it had been passionate and connected, but it was just sex and that was....there was someone else on the bed. Tony's eyes snapped open. 

 

"Don't even think like that Tony." Phil murmured, tugging him close and wrapping his arms around him, "Remember? I want you Tony. I need you Tony." Tony gasped, squirming back against Phil. 

 

"...thank you."

 

"I want to take care of you." 

 

"...maybe someday I'll let you."

 

"I think you already have."

 

"..."

 

Tony buried his face in the pillow to hide the smile. 


End file.
